Boston Tom McMustache
The largest and most powerful champion of the 19th century at 168 pounds, Boston Tom McMustache was a true ATG and would easily defeat the likes of Wladimir Klitschko. Born sometime between 1678 and 1867 to professional whale-harpooner Hezekiah McMustache and his wife Gertrude, and often seen as an early prototype of Sugar Nikolai Valuev, Boston Tom was the only one of 27 siblings to survive past the age of three. Young Tom discovered his penchant for fisticuffs early on when, as a young lad, he was given a shiny ha'penny with which to purchase for his father a bottle of Doctor McTavish's 100% Cocaine Health Tonic, a popular and legal beverage of the era. A neighborhood bully accosted the young McMustache, who ironically did not yet have a mustache, and demanded the ha'penny. It was at this moment that the lad first grit his teeth, thrust his chin high and forward as was the fistic technique of the era, slapped his thigh, wiggled his bottom, and uncorked a mighty blow that sent his assailant flying. In the years to come Boston Tom would rack up many a victory on the streets of his native Baltimore, before finally turning professional with a 700 round no-contest win over Stinky Holstein. Many more no-contest victories followed as Boston Tom perfected his "punch" punch, a punch meant to imitate a blacksmith's punch, and soon Tom was contending for the heavyweight championship of the world held by Irish Tex Goldstein. A win over High Bollocks Hernandez secured McMustache as the contender to beat, and the title fight was held at some point between October 12, 1879 and May 4th 1891 at a location that was probably in Arizona. McMustache naturally triumphed by 852nd round knockout, and a legend was born. His song, entitled "You Must Have Not Recalled", can be found here. To Get Serious. The meme is a personification of all 'classic forum' posters pre 1920's boxing idols of old. the facts esqued by newspapers of the time to make rash and unbelievable claims to create a celebrity of fighters for more publicity and to create a colourful story. boston - a usual east coast city that was booming around this time, had a large boxing employement. mcmustache - a joke about how whatever ethnic origin, creed or cult. in pre war era...everyone is given an irish name. also mustache due to the popular hair wear of the era. 168lbs- incredibly light for a heavyweight of modern standards. but would be the usual or at least a reasonable weight for heavyweights of the era. nat fleischer - a con man and considered 'expert'. a writer who rose tints the memorys before he has seen them. usually has odd choices for his Top 10's. this being one one punch combo - due to the lack of combinations (for stamina and hand damage) the pre wars era was a period of the running jab. the idea was to instead use it to guage distance by extending the hand was to extend your left hand and run at your opponant. due to the old techniques taken from fencing. the right hand being an after though and usually a right hand to the body. Category:Boxers Category:ESB Memes